


"In der Küche riecht es lecker..."    ... nee, eher nicht so...

by DieLadi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Eine kleine Mystrade Weihnachtsgeschichte





	"In der Küche riecht es lecker..."    ... nee, eher nicht so...

Greg Holmes-Lestrade war genervt.  
Dieser 24.12. war echt zum wegwerfen. Gut, daß er heute arbeiten musste, war okay, das kannte er nicht anders.  
Aber normalerweise beschäftigte er sich nicht mit Taschendiebstählen, die wie jedes Jahr an diesem Tag Hochkonjunktur hatten. Alle die Leute, denen heute einfiel, dass sie noch Weihnachtsgeschenke brauchten, waren in der allgemeinen Hektik sehr unaufmerksam, und da hatte man als Dieb gute Chancen auf fette Beute.  
Da die Grippewelle auch bei New Scotland Yard übel zugeschlagen hatte, fehlten überall Leute, und so waren Greg und seine Mitarbeiter eingesprungen und unterstützten die Kollegen von der Abteilung Diebstahl, wo sie nur konnten.

Inzwischen war es später Nachmittag, es dämmerte, und Greg hatte von alle dem mehr als genug.  
Andererseits zog ihn auch nichts wirklich nach Hause, denn... sein Mann Mycroft Holmes-Lestrade war mal wieder auf einer Dienstreise. Ausgerechnet über Weihnachten.  
Als er es Greg gebeichtet hatte, war der echt sauer gewesen. Mycroft war eine wichtige Figur im internationalen politischen Parkett. Keine Frage.  
Aber sie waren nun gerade ein halbes Jahr verheiratet, und er hatte fest damit gerechnet, ihr erstes Weihnachtsfest als Ehepaar gemeinsam zu verbringen.  
Er war sehr enttäuscht, daß das nicht klappte und hatte Mycroft ziemlich zur Schnecke gemacht.  
Was natürlich nichts an den Erfordernissen der Politik änderte, und deswegen wartete nur ein leeres Wohnzimmer auf ihn, und ein Rest Kartoffel- Hackfleisch-Auflauf, der sich in der Gefriertruhe befand, den er sich im Backofen erwärmen würde und dann vor dem Fernseher und dem ein oder anderen Weihnachtsfilm verspeisen würde.  
Irgendwann hatte er Feierabend; also nahm er seinen Mantel, rief den Kollegen, die noch im Büro waren, ein „Frohe Weihnachten!“ zu und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Mycroft Holmes-Lestrade hatte indessen die Dienstreise wesentlich verkürzen können und war bereits im Laufe des Tages zurückgekehrt.  
Er hatte schon das Handy in der Hand gehabt, um Gregory zu informieren; dann jedoch hatte er beschlossen, ihn zu überraschen.  
Er hatte verschiedene Dinge eingekauft, hatte dann seinen Fahrer in den Weihnachtsurlaub entlassen und sich dann in die Küche ihres gemeinsamen Hauses begeben, um ein festliches Weihnachtsessen vorzubereiten.  
Er hatte nicht viel Erfahrung im kochen. Um genau zu sein, gar keine.  
Aber er wollte es einfach versuchen...   
Und so hatte er sich Rezepte aus dem Internet gesucht, und sich langsam und Schritt für Schritt an die Arbeit gemacht.

Zuerst hatte er einen Coleslaw zubereitet. Schritt für Schritt. Und der war ihm tatsächlich erstaunlich gut gelungen, zumindest für den allerersten Versuch. Etwas weniger Essig beim nächsten mal, aber... es war durchaus schmackhaft..  
Dann hatte er zwei Gänsekeulen in einen Bräter gepackt und in den Ofen geschoben. Die hatte er fertig vorbereitet und gewürzt und mit genauer Zubereitungsanweisung in einem Feinkostladen erstanden.  
Und dann hatte er Kartoffeln gekocht, gepellt und zerkleinert und in einer Auflaufform platziert. Für die Gratinsoße hatte er zwei Anläufe gebraucht, doch dann war sie gelungen.  
Er hatte sie über die Kartoffeln gegeben, und das Gratin ebenfalls in den Backofen verbracht.

Zufrieden hatte er sich ein Glas Wein eingeschenkt, sich an den Küchentisch gesetzt und sich der Vorfreude auf die Überraschung und Freude in Gregorys Augen hingegeben.

Und dann war die Katastrophe eingetreten.   
Er war vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.   
Die letzten Tage waren sehr anstrengend gewesen, gerade weil er doppelt und dreifach gearbeitet hatte, um zu Weihnachten eben doch wieder zu Hause bei Gregory sein zu können.  
Das war der Grund dafür, dass er einnickte... und es war der Grund, dass die schöne Überraschung, dass so schön geplante Festessen völlig in die Hose ging.

Als er erwachte, waberten aus dem Backofen Rauschschwaden. Erschrocken sprang er auf und riss die Ofenklappe auf. Nun zog Rauch durch die ganze Küche. Entsetzt öffnete er das Küchenfenster, damit die schwarzen Schwaden abziehen konnten. Dann riss er den Bräter und die Auflaufform aus dem Ofen und knallte sie auf die Spüle. 

Gott sei Dank hatte er wenigstens daran gedacht, Ofenhandschuhe zu benutzen.  
Dennoch verbrannte er sich ein wenig an der rechten Hand und schimpfte lauthals. Das war etwas, was er weiß Gott selten tat. Er war kein Mensch, der so schnell die Contenance verlor. Aber hier... es war einfach alles ein bisschen viel, und er hatte sich alles so schön ausgemalt, und nun das. Die beiden Kochgeschirre auf der Spüle enthielten nur noch verkohlte Überreste.

Als gerade der schlimmste Gestank ein bisschen aus dem geöffneten Fenster abgezogen war und er das Küchenhandtuch, dass er um seine verbrannte Hand geschlungen hatte, erneut nass gemacht hatte, damit es gut kühlte, hörte er die Wohnungstür rappeln, und Sekunden später stand ein völlig erstaunter Gregory in der Tür.

„Mycroft! Du bist zu Hause?“  
Gregorys Augen strahlten.  
„Ja, „ sagte Mycroft, „und ich habe auch gleich zur Einstimmung die Küche in einen unhaltbaren Zustand versetzt, das Essen, was ich als Überraschung für dich zubereiten wollte, komplett verdorben und den schönen Abend, den ich mit dir verbringen wollte, vollständig verpatzt.“  
Gregory strahlte immer noch.  
„Ach Unsinn.“

Jetzt erst bemerkte Greg das Chaos und den Geruch.  
Er schmunzelte.  
Er nahm Mycrofts umwickelte Hand und entfernte das Tuch.   
„Du bist verletzt!“  
„Nur ein bisschen verbrannt. Ist nicht schlimm.“  
Mycroft sah ihn an.  
„Es tut mir so leid, Gregory, dass ich diesen Abend verdorben habe, ich bin...“  
Greg hielt seinen Zeigefinger vor die Lippen seines Mannes.  
„Nicht!“  
Er verschloss die Lippen mit einem Kuss.  
Dann sagte er:  
„Du bist da. Das rettet mir den Abend überhaupt erst. Und auch wenn die Überraschung mit dem Essen nicht geklappt hat - die schönste Überraschung ist, dass du da bist! Weißt du, wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt habe, Weihnachten nicht allein zu Hause zu hocken, sondern meinen Mann bei mir zu haben?“  
Er küsste ihn wieder.

Dann zog er Mycroft mit sich, aus der immer noch rauchgeschwängerten Küche ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Setzt dich aufs Sofa. Ich hole Salbe und Verbandszeug und verarzte deine Hand. Und dann bestellen wir uns ne Pizza, und machen es uns auf dem Sofa gemütlich, kuscheln und schauen gemeinsam Weihnachtsfilme, okay?“  
Mycroft schnaubte. Sentimentale Weihnachtsfilme... andererseits, er konnte sich dabei ja mehr auf das Kuscheln konzentrieren als auf den Bildschirm. Also nickte er und lächelte Greg an.  
„Und später,“ fuhr der fort, „werden wir gemeinsam ins Bett gehen, und glaub mir, mein Gatte, da werde ich dich all den Ärger und auch die Schmerzen vergessen lassen...“  
Er sah Mycroft anzüglich grinsend an.   
Der lächelte zurück, und spürte gleich in diesem Augenblick sein Verlangen nach Gregory erwachen.  
„Also, ich denke,“ sagte er, „wir sollten den Teil mit dem Film und der Pizza auf später verschieben!“  
Und dann zog er Greg zielstrebig in Richtung Schlafzimmer.


End file.
